Death's encounter
by Death the hedghog
Summary: my ocs meeting everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, new story here so enjoy**

Death was walking down the street with a beautiful girl by his side smiling for the first time since he lost his brother because he finallyfound love, Cassie. Suddenly Eggman showed up and said "My what have we here a couple of rats in love? ha!" Cassie told Death to ignore Eggman ,but he was pissed that someone insulted his new girlfriend and pointed his hand at Eggman , blasting his personal carrier with a shadow.

"If you DARE insult Cassie again I won't be so nice as to let you live!"

"Ok I apologize Ms. Cassie please sir, don't kill me."

"Calm down Death it's only words ok?"

"Yes ma'am"

Cassie blushes as they walk to the park for their date.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark p.o.v.<strong>

I just sat in my house, thinking of who my sister went on a date with. He seemed respectable enough, but something about him isn't right. "Oh what am I thinking Cassie's a great judge of personality." I walked to Defenders HQ to train a little more and to stop worrying about Cassie.

* * *

><p><em>ok I know this is really short but I need your guys' help plz<em>

_death: come on you call that a chapter ? _

_shut it or I kill Shadow _

_death: damn_


	2. the trouble starts

ok this chap will be longer

if you want an oc in this story just say so and I'll see what I can do

* * *

><p><strong>Death's pov<strong>

As I sat next to Cassie I thought what's gonna ruin it this time. Then, as she grabbed my hand, we heard an explosion and yelling. We went to go see what it was then I remembered Dark's warning

(flashback)

"I swear if anything happens to her you will pay dearly, got it?" Dark said with a very threatening tone but Death did not look intimidated "Yes sir." he said with a small salute.

(flashback end)

"you stay here ok?"

"I can help."

I thought for a second "Ok fine but if danger comes along I want you to get any one able-bodied to get away, got it?"

"Ok."

As we raced through the trees we heard more explosions. Suddenly Cassie said, "Hang on!" and sprouted angelic wings and flew us over to the site of the attack. The scene was absolute chaos, I had to help them but to do so would show my secret. _"Oh well" _I thought as I took off my inhibitor rings, feeling my power rise.

"Cassie, go help with what ever you can I'm going to try to heal these people"

"I can help you heal them"

"Well ok you take half and I'll take the other"

"All right, see if you can find out what's going on"

"Got it, let's go"

I then made my energy turn white, which signified that I was using light instead off darkness, and let out a healing blast hoping the enemy wasn't in range. _"These_ _people WILL LIVE!" _I mentally shouted as I let out the blast. switching back to darkness I shielded those who were in range of the next missile.

**Cassie pov**

As ran towards the chaos I saw Death heal everyone on his side then start to protect them. Then I started to heal those around me using a smaller version of what Death used. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black blur so I thought Dark had come to help. As I started towards the blur Dark came up behind me.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled

"I'm helping the injured, what's it look like I'm doing!"

"Where's Death?"

"He's shielding the others, were you over there," she asked while pointing where she saw the blur.

"No, I wasn't, why?"

"I saw a black blur over there."

"Hmm it may be another Mobian come to help."

Just as he said that Shadow ran up to them, looking slightly surprised.

"Well your faster than I thought Rose."

"Who?" They both asked. Shadow, for the first time, noticed Dark standing next to them.

**Shadow pov**

"_Well, looks like Rose didn't beat me to the scene. But if that's true ,then who is standing in front of me" _Shadow thought as he studied Dark "I don't mean to be rude but are you the ones who started this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know these are short but it's up ok again I you want an oc in the story or have an idea, just say so or pm me 666 out<strong>


End file.
